This invention relates to trigger assemblies. Typically, a trigger assembly comprises a trigger frame which forms part of a gun, the trigger frame being adapted for receiving the trigger, which is mounted within the trigger frame. The trigger frame may also accommodate other components, or portions thereof, of the gun or firing mechanism. More particularly, this invention relates to trigger assemblies comprising the trigger frame and trigger used in paint ball guns.
Most conventional guns, including paint ball guns, are activated by pulling or pressing a trigger mounted within the trigger frame. The trigger, accessed by a finger of the user, is typically in mechanical contact with a sear or other mechanism which is moved from a first to a second position by activation or pressing of the trigger. The movement of the sear sets in motion the firing of the bullet, paint ball or the like by activating the firing mechanism. In paint ball guns, the firing mechanism comprises a series of air or gas chambers, where gas is maintained under considerable pressure. The pulling of the trigger activates the firing, which releases, in a controlled manner, the gas under pressure, which in turn provides the necessary thrust for ejecting the paint ball from the barrel of the gun. The firing mechanism may also involve the recocking of the gun so that, at the end of the process, a further paint ball will be moved into the barrel for firing and the various gas compartments are pressurized for subsequent firings.
In conventional paint ball guns, a portion of the trigger is positioned within a trigger guard, which forms part of the trigger frame. The trigger is formed in a channel, and is constantly urged forwardly by the action of a spring. When the user wishes to fire the gun, the trigger is pulled backwards, and the entire trigger moves rearwardly in a linear fashion, against the action of the spring. In such guns, the entire trigger moves in linearly within the channel in a back and forth or reciprocating motion.
A portion of the trigger located within the trigger frame has a sloped or inclined surface in mechanical contact with the sear. As the trigger moves rearwardly in a linear plane, the sloped surface moves so as to cause one end of the pivotally mounted sear to rotate about a pivot pin, so that this one end of the sear moves up, and the opposite end moves down. The opposite end includes a catch which controls a hammer, and as the catch moves down, it releases the hammer which in turn initiates the firing process.
The trigger also activates an actuating rod which is a part of the mechanism that is responsible for the reloading or recocking of the gun. The trigger movement causes the actuating rod, which is attached to the trigger, to move linearly to initiate the reloading.
As mentioned, conventional triggers move back and forth in their entirety within the trigger frame so that the movement of the trigger, in contact with the actuating rod, operates in a one-to-one ratio so that the distance traveled by the movement of the entire trigger itself corresponds to the distance traveled by the actuating rod.